Met Him, again
by VodkaMelon
Summary: Hari pertamaku masuk SMA, bertemu teman lama dan teman baru. Dan.. EKH! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Special fic for SasuNaru day 2010!


**Disclaimer:** _Sampai nangis darah pun tetap milik __Masashi Kishimoto_

**Author:** _Amy__ from Amicizia Vi Miracoli_

**Warnings:** _Boys love, AU, OOC, miss typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, dsb_

_**/ SPECIAL FIC FOR SASUNARU DAY 2010 /**_

**:: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ::**

.

* * *

**MET HIM, AGAIN

* * *

**

Kedua mata biru itu terbuka. Ia menguap dan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan. Menatap kaca jendela kamarnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Yosh! Aku harus siap – siap!"

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai, dia memakai seragam sekolahnya yang bertuliskan nama **Uzumaki Naruto**, dan tersenyum di depan kaca. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang anak SMA.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terhenti saat tercium bau harum dari dalam dapur, membuat perutnya keroncongan.

**DUAK!**

Sebuah tendangan dari belakang membuatnya terjatuh dari tangga dengan tidak _elite_-nya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku," ujar sang pelaku yang diperkirakan berumur 12 tahun. Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Urat kemarahan bertonjolan di dahi Naruto. "Sia—UPH!"

Kyuubi menginjak muka Naruto—keras.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari dapur. Dia mendengus melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Kyuubi. "Cepat makan atau kalian terlambat di hari pertama sekolah, un!"

Dialah Uzumaki Deidara, sang kakak sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Naruto menatap marah pada Kyuubi yang sedang menjulurkan lidah. _'Sialan kau, bocah! Kalau kau bukan adik kandungku, aku pasti membunuhmu!'_

Setelah Naruto dan Kyuubi duduk di kursi masing – masing, Deidara meletakkan sarapan buatannya di piringnya, piring Naruto, dan piring Kyuubi. Ia pun duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuubi. "Selamat, Kyuu! Kau sudah jadi anak SMP sekarang, un!" ujarnya sambil menepuk - nepuk kepala Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menepis tangan Deidara. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" teriaknya, marah. Kyuubi selalu mengingat pribahasa yang diajarkan kepala sekolahnya yang botak. **Kepalamu, kehormatanmu**. Deidara hanya tertawa dan kembali menepuk – nepuk kepala Kyuubi. Kepala Kyuubi seperti kucing, sih.

Kali ini Deidara menatap Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya. "Selamat, Naruto! Akhirnya kau jadi anak SMA! Kukira kau tidak akan lulus UAN, un!"

"Huh! Memangnya aku sebodoh itu?" ucap Naruto pura – pura kesal.

"Tidak. Tapi sangat sangat bodoh, bahkan melebihi keledai," jawab Kyuubi tepat.

Naruto berniat melempar pisau dapur terdekat, tapi Deidara menahannya.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto dan Kyuubi menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Memakai sepatu untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah baru mereka.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata Gaara dan Sai. Teman – teman SMP-nya dulu.

"Hai, Naruto! Setelah 3 bulan tidak berjumpa, apakah 'itu'mu membesar?" tanya Sai blak – blakkan.

Naruto menatap Sai, sinis. "Sekali lagi kau membicarakan hal ini, kubuat 'itu'mu tidak berfungsi lagi!"

Sai mundur 3 langkah kebelakang. "Kau mau memperkosaku, ya?"

Satu tinju mentah khusus dari Uzumaki Naruto mengenai wajah pucat Sai.

"Kau kelas apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menatap papan pengumuman kelas siswa. "Kelas XA."

Gaara tersenyum. "Kita sekelas."

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Gaara. "Benarkah? Bagus!"

Sai mendekati papan pengumuman dan menunjuk salah satu nama. Namanya. "Aku juga."

Senyuman di wajah Naruto menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi seperti bapak – bapak kena PHK. "Buruk."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan para wanita sukses membuat Naruto jatuh terjungkal.

Seorang lelaki berambut tegak meniru pantat ayam, kulit seputih salju tanpa jerawat, bulu mata lentik, tubuh atletis, gaya pakaian keren, dan berbagai kesempurnaan lainnya. Dia berjalan melewati lautan siswi yang sejak 5 detik lalu kompak mendirikan _fans club_-nya. Siapapun mengenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto membatu.

Sai tersenyum datar. "Wah~ dia tetap terkenal seperti SD dulu."

"K-kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar dari _shock_-nya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Keluarga Uchiha pindah ke kota ini bulan lalu," ujar Gaara sambil menatap Naruto heran. _'Seperti biasa, selalu ketinggalan informasi.'_

'_Huh, sebaiknya aku menghindarinya,'_ pikir Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke, musuh abadinya. Tidak terpikir olehnya Sasuke akan kembali ke kota ini. "Ayo pergi dari sini," ajaknya pada Gaara dan Sai.

"Dobe."

Naruto menoleh saat suara itu mengucapkan panggilan 'sayang' untuknya. Sinyal permusuhan memancar dari tubuhnya. "Apa, Teme?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis—membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik dan para wanita teriak – teriak kesetanan. "Jangan lupakan tentang hal itu," ujarnya sambil berjalan melalui Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan _fans_-nya yang makin menggila.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Huh, aku akan melayani tantanganmu, Teme!"

* * *

Naruto pucat pasi.

Takdir memang selalu mempermainkannya.

'_Sial, sial, sial!'_ Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki yang dikenal seluruh sekolah bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ya, Sasuke sekelas dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa Sasuke **selalu** sekelas dengan Naruto sejak masih SD. Benar kata orang, kalau jodoh tidak ke mana.

'_Buruk, ini benar – benar buruk,' _pikir Naruto. Sudah sekelas dengan orang menyebalkan (Sai), sekarang dia harus sekelas dengan orang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya—menurutnya. Padahal dia percaya dengan ramalan yang ada di majalah, tanggal 10 juli adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Sekarang dia benar – benar benci dengan yang namanya ramalan zodiak dan sejenisnya.

Kakashi yang entah mengapa menjadi wali kelas mereka, berdiri dan bibirnya tersenyum di dalam masker. "Sekarang, perkenalkan nama kalian di depan kelas."

Satu – persatu murid maju ke depan kelas. Hingga tiba giliran Naruto.

Naruto ingin sekali lari dari kelas karena Sasuke terus – menerus menatapnya seperti _predator_ memojokkan mangsanya.

Selesai memperkenalkan diri, Naruto duduk kembali di tempatnya. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memperkenalkan diri, namun Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Setelah semuanya selesai memperkenalkan diri, Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya seperti seorang lelaki lajang yang sedang mengikuti acara perjodohan. Selesai, dia memulai pelajaran—membuat hampir semua murid di kelas itu teriak, "WOOO! Hari pertama langsung belajar?"

Baru 1 jam pelajaran dimulai, Naruto sudah menguap. Karena bosan, dia melirik sedikit pada teman – temannya. Ada yang sudah tidur dengan muka tertutup buku—tentu saja Shikamaru. Ada yang sudah ileran—Kiba. Sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _onyx_.

Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

Buru – buru Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis yang penuh angka dan huruf.

Dia menguap kembali.

"HARI YANG MENYEBALKAN."

Gaara dan Sai berpandangan lalu menatap Naruto, bingung. "Kenapa?"

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Pertama, karena aku harus sekelas denganmu, Sai. Kedua, karena aku bertemu dengan si Teme. Ketiga, karena aku sekelas dengan si Teme. Keempat karena si Teme itu duduk di sebelahku. Kelima, karena si Teme itu seharian terus - menerus menatapku tiada henti! ARGH!" teriaknya frustasi.

Gaara _sweatdrop_ dengan muka _emo_-nya. Sedangkan Sai tertawa mengejek.

"Jam pelajaran selanjutnya aku mau bolos," ujar Naruto datar.

**BRAK!**

Naruto tersentak kaget saat Gaara dengan tiba – tiba menggebrak meja. Sai senyum – senyum saja, tak ada ekspresi lain.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Bolos?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto ciut.

"Uh, Ma-Maafkan aku.." bahu Naruto bergetar menatap aura gelap di belakang Gaara. Dia lupa kalau Gaara mantan ketua anggota kedisplinan sewaktu SD dan SMP dulu. Naruto sejak SD sudah menjadi langganan Gaara. Hukuman adalah makanan sehari – hari bagi Naruto.

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat sudah selesai. Saatnya pelajaran selanjutnya. Naruto dan teman – temannya segera duduk di kursi masing – masing saat seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas. Seorang bapak – bapak dengan pakaian serba ketat—sampai – sampai otot pahanya tampak dan membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu ngeri. "Hallo murid – muridku! Namaku Guy, guru mata pelajaran olahraga, dan aku—"

"Maaf, Guy-sensei, tapi sekarang saatnya aku mengajar," ujar seorang guru perempuan yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Guy hanya tertawa. "Hahahaha! Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan murid – murid muda yang penuh semangat! _Ok_! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Guy sambil berlari ke luar kelas sembari berkedip—membuat kepala sekolah yang kebetulan lewat teriak, "Guy! Berapa kali kubilang? Jangan lari – lari di lorong!"

"Hah? Besok olahraga?" ujar Chouji yang duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat, sangat, sangat suka olahraga. Itu satu – satunya pelajaran yang disukai dan dikuasainya.

Namun Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Oh, _poor_,_ poor_ Naruto..

* * *

"Hah.. Akhirnya bisa pulang ju—"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Entah gerangan apa yang terjadi, tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan Kyuubi. Asalnya dari ruang tamu. _'Kenapa tuh anak?'_ pikir Naruto, heran. Karena penasaran, dia segera menuju ke ruang tamu, melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya dengan asal – asalan.

Terlihatlah Kyuubi yang sedang digendong oleh seorang cowok berambut panjang dan berparas can—maksud Author, sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Deidara sang kakak yang seharusnya melindungi sang adik hanya tertawa – tawa menonton adegan film _horror_ yang saat ini sedang ngetop penuh dengan adegan pembantaian sadis. Sifat _psycho_-nya Deidara keluar.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KERIPUT!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menendang tubuh cowok—yang diyakini Naruto adalah teman kuliah Deidara. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat gembira sekali. Kyuubi yang ada di dalam dekapannya semakin merinding + pucat. "GYAAAA! ANIKI! TOLONG AKU!"

"Itachi, lepaskan dia, un," ujar Deidara sambil tetap menonton TV. Konsentrasinya menonton terganggu karena Kyuubi teriak melulu.

Lelaki bernama Itachi itu hanya tertawa saat Kyuubi meninju dagunya. "Tidak mau. Adikmu manis sekali, sih.."

Kyuubi akhirnya capek juga setelah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk lepas dari Itachi. Dia menatap Naruto yang bengong di depan pintu masuk. "Aniki! Tolong aku!"

"Malas," jawab Naruto tegas. Ia pun menaiki tangga. Menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan pilu dari Kyuubi.

Naruto tidur – tiduran di kasur. "Hah~ Hari yang melelahkan," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Padahal dia tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung—bersaing dengan Shikamaru yang tidak bangun – bangun sejak acara memperkenalkan diri. Sebenarnya Naruto tak bodoh – bodoh amat, pintar malah. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kinerja otaknya dengan baik. Beginilah jadinya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada laci meja belajarnya. Sejenak dia berpikir, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Membuka laci itu, dan menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sepucuk surat.

Dari musuh abadinya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dobe."_

_Naruto yang masih SD sedang tidur di bawah pohon, terbangun dan menatap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya, marah. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau dibangunkan saat sedang mimpi indah. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Teme?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Hening._

_Naruto kesal juga menunggu. "Bicaralah, Teme! Suaramu tidak akan habis!"_

_Sasuke tetap diam. Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sepucuk surat. "Baca ini."_

_Naruto hanya menerima surat itu dengan wajah bingung. "Apa in—"_

_Sasuke menghilang._

'_Benar dugaanku. Orang sepucat itu pasti hantu,' pikir Naruto._

_Naruto membaca surat itu. Ia penasaran juga dengan isinya. "Apa, sih?"_

_**-Aku akan membunuhmu-**_

_Hanya itu saja yang tertulis di dalam surat pemberian Sasuke. Naruto terdiam di tempat._

_Perlahan dia tersenyum. "Huh, coba saja kalau kau bisa!"_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-sama ke mana, ya?"_

"_Sudah 3 hari dia tidak masuk."_

"_Aku kangen Sasuke-sama!"_

_Begitulah pembicaraan para fans club Sasuke selama 3 hari. Memang sejak hari Sasuke menyerahkan surat tantangan itu pada Naruto, dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Naruto senang – senang saja. Tidak peduli._

"_Sasuke pindah ke Suna," ujar Neji yang baru saja memasuki kelas. _

"_HAAA?" teriak semua yang ada di kelas itu._

_Neji menghela nafas. Beginilah nasibnya menjadi ketua kelas yang kelasnya biang ribut. "Iruka-sensei yang bilang. Sasuke pindah karena orang tuanya ada pekerjaan di Suna."_

_Semua fans club Sasuke, yang ada di kelas itu dan yang kebetulan lewat hanya nangis darah di tempat. Naruto hanya melongo. "Dia.. Padahal sudah menantangku.."_

_**Flasback end**_

**BRAAK!**

Naruto terkejut karena Kyuubi dengan tiba – tiba mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto, masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menguncinya. Dia pun duduk bersandar di pintu kamar Naruto. "Akhirnya.."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi heran. "Kau kenapa?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto, kesal. Ia masih ngos – ngosan karena habis lari sekuat tenaga ke kamar Naruto. "Orang itu menjijikkan.. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua."

Naruto penasaran juga siapa sebenarnya orang bernama 'Itachi' itu. "Siapa dia, Kyuu?"

"Teman Dei-niisan, Uchiha Itachi," jawab Kyuubi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto terkejut. _'Uchiha?'_, "Apa dia punya adik?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"MANA AKU TAU!" teriak Kyuubi kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau orang sedang capek ditanya melulu.

Naruto mendengus, kesal. Adiknya itu memang menyebalkan. "Huh."

"Kyuubi~"

Suara Itachi terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Naruto. "Ayo keluar, un~" kali ini terdengar suara Deidara.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Terdengar suara tawa Deidara. "Ho.. Kau berani menantangku?"

Kyuubi ingat sekali bagaimana saat – saat Deidara marah. Deidara menggantungkan korbannya di atas gedung pencakar langit selama 5 jam. Tidak perduli walau sang korban terkencing – kencing di celana saking takutnya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menutup kupingnya dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Biarkan saja dia dihukum asal tidak dipeluk Itachi lagi. Naruto menahan tawanya karena baru kali ini melihat Kyuubi menderita—biasanya Kyuubi yang membuat orang lain menderita. Ya, Kyuubi memang mungil tapi sadis. Tidak perduli kawan atau lawan, semuanya dia habisi. Naruto yakin, kalau besar nanti, Kyuubi menjadi anggota atau bahkan ketua _yakuza_.

Sialnya Kyuubi lupa kalau Deidara mempunyai kunci cadangan.

"UGYAAAAA!"

Itachi membawa Kyuubi yang meronta-ronta sembari teriak – teriak minta tolong ke ruang tamu. Deidara tertawa. Sifatnya sama saja dengan Kyuubi, senang menindas orang. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang bersandar di sisi tempat tidurnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Puas karena adiknya itu menderita, dendam pagi tadi terbalaskan. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Aniki! Apa Itachi-san punya adik?"

Deidara menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Nama adiknya Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi. Untuk memastikan benar atau tidak dugaannya.

"Tahu dari mana?" Deidara semakin heran.

'_Ternyata betul,'_ pikir Naruto senang. "Adiknya teman sekolahku."

Deidara hanya ber'oh' saja. Kemudian dia menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto tidur – tiduran kembali di kasurnya. "Heh, tidak kusangka orang itu punya kakak," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

* * *

"Huh, ganti baju.. Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Saat ini kelas Naruto sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Semuanya sedang mengganti baju seragam dengan baju olahraga. Tentu saja anak laki – laki di ruang khusus laki – laki.

"Akhirnya tiba juga waktu yang kunantikan!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan dingin di belakang tengkuknya.

Sasuke sedang menatap Naruto.

"Apa, Teme?" Naruto gusar juga dilihat sebegitunya oleh sesama cowok.

Sasuke memakai baju olahraganya. "Tidak."

'_Huh! Dasar pelit kata – kata,'_ pikir Naruto, kesal. Ia pun memakai baju dan celana olahraganya.

**Di lapangan**

"Ayo, anak – anak! Untuk pemanasan, lari keliling lapangan 50 kali!" teriak Guy. Dia tentu saja memakai pakaian olahraga serba ketat, dengan peluit menggantung di lehernya.

"UAPAAA?" teriak semua anak kelas XA. Ah, ternyata tidak semuanya. Ada juga yang teriak senang, seperti Naruto dan Lee. Dan ada juga yang diam, seperti Sasuke dan Gaara.

Para wanita hanya menggerutu. Berkata bahwa wanita itu makhluk lemah, makhluk yang tidak seharusnya disiksa seperti ini. Namun, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyer—maksud Author, saat Sasuke berlari melewati mereka semua. Yang ada mereka teriak, "KYAAAA!" atau, "KEREEN! SASUKE-SAMA!" dengan hidung yang hampir berdarah – darah melihat Sasuke berlari bak pangeran—menurut mereka.

Naruto yang merasa dikalahkan, semangatnya berkobar. Dia langsung melaju kencang dan dalam sekejap berada di sebelah Sasuke. Posisi mereka sama.

"Hm, hebat juga kau, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tersenyum menantang. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Mereka berdua melaju kencang di putaran ke 35 . Sama – sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah hingga putaran ke 50. Semua orang sudah tepar di tempat. Hanya tiga orang yang biasa saja. Ya, bertiga. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee.

"UWO! Kalian bertiga penuh semangat yang membara! Ayo kita berlari di laut saat matahari terbenam!" teriak Guy sambil memeluk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee. Naruto bergidik ngeri. Sasuke tidak diketahui bagaimana perasaannya, yang pasti dia merinding. Lee entah kenapa matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Sensei! Aku mau lari keliling lapangan lagi!" teriak Lee dengan muka bahagia.

Air mata Guy keluar deras. "Kau murid terbaikku, Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!" Lee ikut menangis.

"Lee!" Guy semakin deras tangisannya.

Tidak, tidak, mereka tidak berciuman. Mereka hanya berpelukan sambil menangis bersama. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba matahari terbenam.

Kita abaikan saja kedua orang itu. Sekarang kita lihat dua orang yang masih _fit_ dan saling berpandangan sinis. Seperti rubah melawan belut—ekh! Maksudnya ular.

"Huh, kita seri," ujar Naruto sambil duduk di tempat teduh.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Terserah."

Para _fans club_ Sasuke yang baru sadar dari pingsannya segera mengerubungi Sasuke. Ada yang memberi handuk, ada yang memberi minuman, dan ada yang memberi jaket. Membiarkan Naruto hanya terbengong – bengong saja di sebelah Sasuke.

"Minggir kalian. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang melakukannya untukku," ujar Sasuke menatap dingin pada semua _fans club_-nya. Dia menarik bahu Naruto sehingga Naruto kini berada di pelukannya.

Naruto membatu.

"A-Apa – apaan kau, Teme!" teriak Naruto, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis. "Kau lupa isi surat itu, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, kesal. "Tentu saja aku ingat! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!"

Hening.

Semua anak kelas XA yang sudah sadar maupun yang masih pingsan langsung sadar mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Berniat menonton pertengkarang 'suami – suami' _live_. Gaara dan Sai hanya menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Penasaran dengan surat yang dimaksud Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah?" hanya itu saja kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Dia berdiri. "Kau menantangku, 'kan? Aku tidak takut!" teriaknya lantang.

Entah mengapa Sasuke tiba – tiba menyeringai.

"Ya, aku menantangmu," ujar Sasuke tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Dia ikut berdiri. Menatap Naruto dalam – dalam.

Naruto tersenyum menantang. "Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Sasuke maju 1 langkah. "Oh, ya?"

Entah mengapa Naruto tiba – tiba jadi merinding. "Te-tentu saja!"

Maju 1 langkah lagi.

"Aku pasti menang!" Naruto melangkah mundur karena bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Pertanda bahaya akan datang.

"Coba saja," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan semua orang teriak tertahan melihat adegan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke, sang pangeran es **mencium bibir** Naruto, teman sebangkunya.

Tepat di hadapan teman – teman sekelas mereka dan guru olahraga, Guy.

"Hmmph!" terdengar suara erangan Naruto yang bibirnya masih dikunci bibir Sasuke. Semua orang melotot dan mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

**5 menit berlalu**

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Ia tersenyum puas. "Kau kalah, Dobe."

Naruto yang masih ngos – ngosan menatap _horror_ pada Sasuke. Tak menyangka ciuman pertamanya direbut musuhnya. "K-kau.."

Sasuke mengelus bibirnya sendiri. "Ternyata aku yang lupa.."

"Ha?" Naruto membeo.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Dia mengingat kembali masa lalunya setelah memberi surat pada Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tadai—"_

"_OH, MY DEAR OTOUTO!"_

_Tiba – tiba Itachi yang masih SMA berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke yang masih SD dan baru pulang dari sekolah. "GYAAAA! APA – APAAN KAU, ANIKI!"_

_Itachi mempererat pelukannya. "Tak kusangka kau menyayangiku sampai sejauh itu!" ujarnya sambil menggesek – gesekkan dagunya di rambut ayam Sasuke._

"_Hah?" Sasuke semakin bingung. Karena bukannya sayang yang ada untuk Itachi, melainkan rasa benci sampai ingin membunuhnya._

_**Flashback end**_

"Surat yang kukasih untukmu seharusnya untuk Aniki, dan surat yang kukasih pada Aniki seharusnya untukmu. Aku lupa memberikan surat yang asli padamu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding. "Surat yang kukasih pada Aniki itu surat tentang perasaanku padamu."

Naruto mundur ke belakang. Entah mengapa wajahnya memanas dan jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat menatap Sasuke. "Ma-maksudnya kau.."

Sasuke tersenyum manis. "Aku menyukaimu, Dobe."

Ternyata ramalan di majalah itu benar.

* * *

_**==: FIN :==

* * *

**_

**Kupersembahkan fic gaje dengan ending menggantung ini. Muahahahaha~ (XD) *Author diinjek berjamaah***

**Hm.. Kepanjangan, ya? Maafkan kalau begitu.. **

**Amy hanya mau mengucapkan selamat hari SasuNaru! *niup terompet***

**Berikutnya NaruSasu day! Yay! (XD) Giliranmu, Furu! :p  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR**** : **_Para senior fandom Naruto yang sudah mengingatkan tentang hari ini._

**Review, please? :)**


End file.
